Fetish
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: It was very obvious that Tsuna's guardians had a crush on their boss. Well, some of them. It's just that the boss was very oblivious to it. But Giannini just had to mess with the ten-year-bazooka. Tsuna ended up becoming a baby. Can his guardians survive his overflowing moe-ness? Or will they nosebleed to death? All27. TYLverse. Series of one-shots.
1. Gokudera Hayato

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.

Warning: un-edited. Un-betaed.

* * *

"WUAAAAAHHHHH!"

Loud crying was heard in Vongola mansion one morning, breaking the peaceful silence in the mansion by waking up and alerting the guards and the people who live there.

Hearing the cries, Gokudera Hayato, currently the only guardian present in the HQ, immediately woke up from his slumber in alert.

The crying was ear-piercing. It was not something someone would like to hear first thing in the morning when he only got back from his mission in Moscow 3 hours ago. Especially since he was dreaming about his beloved Juudaime in a sexy bunny outfit, blushing and moaning wantonly under him and tied to a bed post with his tie.

His emerald green eyes narrowed as he listened to the crying. It was pretty obvious that it was a baby's crying. But the question is; who is crying? He was sure there is no baby in the mansion. Lambo and I-pin are grown-ups now. So is Reborn. Not that the Hitman will ever cry. Also none of the family member had a kid. Even if they have, they wouldn't want to bring them here, to a mafia mansion. The silveret raked through his memory if there's any notification about a baby in the mansion yesterday or the day before, but none came up.

He ran a hand through his silver hair in frustration and scowled at nothing in particular. He got up and changed his clothes; he has to investigate, for the sake of Juudaime's safety.

* * *

After changing his pajama into his formal Armani black suit, black slacks and red shirt, Gokudera followed the voice down the hallways and came upon Giannini's lab.

Staring at the all-too-familiar metal door, Gokudera sighed. He really wanted to face-palm, face-desk or face-wall or something along those lines right now, but resisted. He was getting tired to come to the technician's lab. Giannini had been causing loads of trouble lately, ranging from whacko dying will pills that made Tsuna drunk in his HDW mode (which made the brunet almost got raped by his guardians due to his _sexy _seducinglook) until modification to their Vongola gear that made Hibari went on rampage (The image of Hibari wearing gothic and frilly dress burned in his and the others' mind, Tsuna even almost got temporary blindness if Ryohei hadn't been fast to heal it).

Gokudera rubbed his temple exasperatedly, a habit he noted Tsuna always do when more stacks of paperwork arrived or when something troubled him. _'He must be messing with Shouichi's invention or something'_. He mused and knocked on the metal door.

"Giannini, open the door" He ordered calmly, waiting for the door to slide open.

But it never opened.

The right-hand man narrowed his eyes in suspicion as thousands of scenarios of what Giannini probably did ran through his head.

He knocked again, somehow expecting it to blow up or something. He strained his ears to listen to the voice from the other side of the door. All he could hear was the crying and some rustle of clothes.

The silveret's left eye twitched in aggravation. Whatever happen on the other side of the door, he was sure he won't like it. Taking a deep breath, he knocked one more time.

Getting no response, he said, "Giannini, if you don't open the door now, I'll blast it open" He threatened, pulling out his mini-dynamites from wherever he stored it.

There was a yelp from the lab and the crying was suddenly muffled by something, but still loud enough for him to hear. Then there are sounds of shoes clacking, getting louder and louder.

Not long after, the door slid open slightly, only showing the egg-like man's face.

"M-M-May I help y-you, G-Gokudera-san?" he asked, looking up to the silver haired man in fear.

Hayato looked down on him, pouring his killing intent which made Giannini froze, and spoke, "What did you do this time?" he inquired, cutting to the case.

Giannini gulped. "W-what made y-you think so, G-Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. His killing intent grew ten folds. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Giannini swallowed down the lump in his throat. His fingers and jaw were trembeling in fright of what the man will do to him once he found out what he did. He was a dead meat.

After a while of staring contest, Giannini gave up. He dropped to his knees and clapped his hands in a praying motion. "Please forgive me Storm guardian-sama! I didn't mean to do that! Juudaime just had to enter while I was testing the new bazooka! And– and I didn't mean it to be like that! P-please forgive me!" He ranted, sweats rolling down his temple as he tried his best to persuade the tempramental guardian in front of him.

Hearing (his) Juudaime's involvement, Gokudera's eyes widened. He ignored what the other was saying and grabbed his collar in panic. "What happened to Juudaime?!" He yelled, shaking the man back and forth.

But due to the strong and constan shaking and nervousness, the technician fainted, foams coming out of his mouth as his head slumped to the back.

Gokudera tch-ed. He threw the man to the floor without care in the slightest and barged in the lab frantically.

"JUUUDAIME!" he shouted, hoping his beloved Juudaime would hear him and reply. But no, there is no respond. The only thing he heard was the cryi– wait, the only sound he could hear was the crying. And there is only one presence in the room.

Emerald green eyes widened like saucers as realization hit him.

He instantly went to the source of the crying, hoping he was dead wrong. Hearing the crying from inside the cupboard, he immediately threw it open.

"Juudai– urgh!" Not even able to finish what he wanted to say, the silveret was thrown back by spray of blood from his nose. He landed on the cold unforgiving floor meters away from the cupboard with a loud thud, blood kept gushing out of his nose like water.

The crying stopped for a while. And Gokudera dared to take a peek at the– the angelic creature in front of him.

There, sitting innocently in the cupboard was a baby version of (his) Juudaime with fat tears streaming down his reddish chubby cheeks. Those small milky white hands curled up near his cheeks, complimenting his moe-ness even more. Juudaime's white undershirt was the only thing covering his small body. It even slid off one of his shoulder (it should be illegal to be that cute!) Those small pink lips are also turned upside down and opened slightly, making him look very kissable. Oh gosh, now he sounds like pedo!

Gokudera felt more blood flowing even more from his nose. His face turned paler than before. The silveret brought his hand up to cover his eyes from that– _Dangerous_ sight!

Being the curious little boy he is, Tsuna crawled from his spot in the cupboard toward the man. The red liquid was pouring ot of his nose and it smelt weird. The toodle put his hand on the puddle of red and brought his red covered hand to his face, curiously fiddling his hand.

Gokudera groaned. His body is getting numb from the blood lost but he tried his best to stay conscious. He heard a small gurgle from his side and a sudden warm weight sat on his chest. He removed his hand from his face and immediately regretted his action. His baby-version-of-Juudaime was sitting on him with his large curious brown eyes staring at him with so many questions.

The baby brought his bloody hand up and made a noise.

Gokudera could only raise a brow while holding his nose but waited for the baby to explain more clearly.

Seeing the man didn't understand his question, baby-Tsuna waved his red hand, gurgling, and tilted his head to the side with a finger from his clean hand on his plump lips.

Blood started flowing from between his fingers, slowly flowing faster as the silveret stared at the baby with a dumbstruck expression.

Tsuna was getting curious. The red liquid was pouring out of the man's hand. Was he hurt?

The brunet the crawled to him and patted his cheek slightly, which means be okay.

Gokudera was already on the verge of his consciousness. He turned his body to his right slightly, which make the baby slid down to the floor. The silveret choked and tried his best to keep conscious.

Using his blood, he wrote a bloody message with his finger. _'Juudaime, help him'_

With one last look on the baby, Gokudera fainted, possibly in coma for a few days.

Tsuna blinked. The man was asleep. "Da" He said, patting the man. The brunet then crawled to the door and left, leaving trail of blood in his wake.

* * *

Daniel was just patroling around the mansion like usual when he saw it. Giannini-san lying limp on the floor near his lab.

He panicked. Was there an attack?

His eyes then trailed to the lab ans saw trail of blood. He immediately barged into the lab, only to see the Storm Guardian Hayato-sama lying in a pool of his blood. H ewent to his side to make sure he was okay, even though it didn't look like it. He saw the message Gokudera left but made sure the silveret was fine first.

After making sure Gokudera will be okay, he activated his communication device. "John, there's an assault" He reported as he walked out of the lab, following the trail of blood. "I'm not sure who did this but I'm pretty sure this guy is strong if he can take out Storm Guardian-sama alone"

When he reached the end of the corridor, he gasped, almost dropping his communication device.

_"What's wrong, Daniel?"_ Josh asked worriedly from the other side of the line.

Daniel bended down slightly and picked up a white undershirt, covered in blood. His eyes widened. "This is... Juudaime's"

'Juudaime, help him'

Daniel's eyes widened even more.

"Josh!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Code red! These people or person is dangerous! They/ he had held Juudaime captive! Summon all the guardians! Prepare our men! There will be war!"

* * *

The baby-Tsuna crawled but turned back when he heard a frantic yell. Hearing the yell had gotten smaller, he decided to ignore it and continued exploring the mansion, _naked_. Dangerous indeed.

Will the guardians be able to survive or will they lose like Gokudera did?

* * *

So, do you want it to be a one-shot or do you want to see with the guardians too? If you choose the latter give me inspiration. Okay?

Review please


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

So, here you go guys, hope ya like it :D Thanks for the lots of reviews on the first chapter, I'm touched T.T By the way, thanks to moongirljc for the lots of inspiration, the others too XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters -_-**

* * *

Adult Tsuna blinked. He was just entering Giannini's office to check on his earphone that was being fixed by Spanner when something came his way. The next thing he knew, he was already in his living room in his house.

No, not that beautiful mansion in Italy, but his former home in Japan where he lived peacefully with his mother in the past. From the look of it, this house looked new, as if it had been bought just a few months ago.

After thinking of a lot of scenarios of the cause of his current problem, he came upon the most common and logical explanation.

_'Giannini and the ten-years-bazooka'_ the young adult thought with a blank expression on.

The brunet sighed exasperatedly; he should really confiscate that thing soon and punish Giannini for the troubles he'd been causing lately.

But he wasn't able to think about Giannini's punishments further when suddenly, he heard humming. He turned to the door as it opened and a long-haired Nana came in cheerfully.

The brunette mother stopped her humming when she saw a person in the living room. A handsome, tall, young adult with spiky brown hair. There seems to be pheromones swirling around him.

Nana unconsciously blushed slightly. "Ara, who might you be?" She asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

Tsuna smiled awkwardly and bowed. "I'm sorry for intruding."

Nana nodded and gestured for him to sit down, which he complied. "So, may I know what you are doing in my living room? And where's my Tsu-kun?" Her brows furrowed in concern remembering her cute little baby.

Tsuna refrained from saying 'It's me, mom' but instead just smiled. "Well, to start off, my name is" the brunet paused, thinking of a name. "Shiyonatsu. I came from Italy and I'm in vacation right now. Fath- I mean, Iemitsu-san offered me to stay in his home since I don't know any good hotel around."He lied smoothly through his teeth. After all, Iemitsu in this timeline is busy covering up about his newly born son in Italy. So it wouldn't be a problem. Probably.

Hearing that, Nana's frown lifted and replaced with her usual bright, cheerful smile. "I see. Then I hope you enjoy your stay here"

Then she clapped her hands as her eyes twinkled in excitement. "By the way, I'd like to introduce you to my baby boy, Tsu-kun. But I wonder where he is..." Nana looked around the room worriedly, searching for a mop of brown hair around.

Tsuna took a step forward and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder as he smiled brightly. "Don't worry. He is... asleep when I came so I brought him to the room upstairs"

Nana sighed in relief. "Thank goodness" She said, putting a hand on her chest. "But" she continued, "How did you know where is Tsu-kun's room?"

Tsuna blinked with a bead of sweat on his cheek. His smiled twitched for a while as he thought for the best answer.

"You can call it... intuition of some sort" That was not the best answer. He was sure Reborn will hunt him down for that pathetic excuse, but that will do.

"Ehh" Was all Nana could say. Her eyes then sparkled like kids. "Must be convenient to have that skill to know where and when are the discounts!"

The young boss sweat-dropped at the prospect of using the infamous hyper intuition for discounts. _'Typical house-wives I guess...'_ The brunet mused as he watched his younger-mother started chattering about her adorable little baby.

* * *

Yamamoto was just strolling around Namimori with his casual clothes on, enjoying his day off, when his phone suddenly rang.

Seeing the caller ID, the former baseball player's eyes narrowed and his mode switched to his serious mode. He pressed the pick-up button and pressed the receiver to his ear as he walked to an empty alley. "What's wrong?" He asked, glancing around to make sure no one would eavesdrop.

_"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Rain Guardian-sama!"_ Josh started, sounding very panicked and frantic, which make Yamamoto worried. _"Can you please come back to the HQ? There was an attack and Storm Guardian-sama is currently unconscious in the infirmary! We assume it to be a single man. He also abducted Juudaime! We need all the guardians at the HQ. If my data is right, the intruder is still in the HQ"_

Yamamoto's eyes widened worriedly. "What did you say?" He asked in a hushed whisper, not believing a single person could take out Hayato and kidnap his Tuna fish without the guards knowing. The last time that happens, it was Millefiore who did that. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed again. _'Is this a possibility that another Byakuran would show up?'_

The raven haired man straightened his back. His eyes looked pained as memories from their battle in the past resurfaced. "Calm down. I'll go there this instance." He stated and started running down the road toward their hideout. "Oh, and a little bit tips" Yamamoto grinned, "Just call Kusakabe instead of Kyoya. He'll going to bite you for interrupting the piece if you do"

Josh just laughed awkwardly but took the rain guardian's advice to heart. It was, after all, for his life too. _"Thank you, Rain Guardian-sama"_ And he hung up.

Yamamoto inserted his phone back to his pocket and fastened his pace. Thanks to his athletic skill, not long after, he reached their hideout. He's going to save Tsuna this time. There's no way he'd fail for the second time.

And he went in.

* * *

"Gu da da!" The baby-Tsuna crawled down the corridor while singing a song, or at least he tried to. He was smiling happily as he kept crawling down the hallway, not aware that he was currently labeled as a 'threat' to the strongest Mafia family. It was a wonder how no guards spot him yet when he was just wandering-crawling- around.

He was having fun going around this humongous place. He found many new things, like red sticks with a rope on its head, red gloves his mom usually used to take food from the oven and yellow pointy things like the ones on cows' head.

On his way, he passed a certain door where he heard a loud squeal from one of the room. The brunet stopped and curiously stared at the door where the ear-piercing sound came from.

The door then slid open and two pretty girls came out. One with dark short brown hair and the other with auburn long hair.

The one with dark brown hair blinked and looked down at the naked cute little baby on the floor who was curiously peering up at them. Her mouth hanged open slightly, speechless seeing the small creature.

Kyoko looked at Haru when the brunette suddenly stopped in her track. "Haru-chan?" She asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Haru raised her hand, eyes not leaving the adorable sight in front of her, and pointed to the floor.

Kyoko followed her gaze and saw the cute naked little baby with fluffy brown hair.

Both girls exchanged glances.

Then they squealed their heads off.

"KYAAAAA! SO CUTE DESU!" Haru exclaimed, cupping her face to keep herself from pinching the baby's chubby cheeks until it became red.

"Un! He's really cute!" Kyoko agreed. She then crouched down in front of the boy to take a better look.

Tsuna blinked at the adults' sudden outburst. His brows suddenly curved upside down along with his mouth, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, ready to do the waterworks.

Kyoko, seeing the signs, immediately picked him up and rubbed soothing circle on his back. She then glanced at the other girl beside her, jerking her face to the room they just come out from.

Haru raised a brow at first. Then she oh-ed and nodded without word. She went inside, face serious.

Kyoko's eyes met the baby's huge caramel brown eyes and smiled brilliantly. "Now, why don't I dress you up?"

Tsuna, somehow, feel dread crawling up his spine hearing those words and squirmed in the woman's grasp, making out incoherent noises.

Kyoko giggled. "You don't have to be impatience. We'll dress you up nice, nee~?"

And they disappeared into the strangely-ominous-looking room.

* * *

Baby-Tsuna stared at the mirror as if there's something new reflected on it.

Well, it is new. It was the first time he saw his own reflection with cat ears and cat tail. He didn't even know he has cat ears and tail.

He was wearing a little black maid dress with frills, ribbons and even collars with little bell on it. They even made him wore panties, which was not comfortable. Kyoko and Haru could only bit their fingers to keep them from going crazy with the overflowing moeness pouring out of the little baby.

They were silently grateful they bought those baby dresses. It was actually for Hana's and Ryohei's up coming daughter, but this baby just came in the right time.

The brunet stared at his cat ears curiously as it miraculously twitched. He suddenly had the urge to touch it. So, he grabbed it and played with it, his tail swaying left and right behind him to show his contentment.

Kyoko and Haru cupped their mouth to keep themselves for squealing and scare the boy out of his wits. This little baby is just way too cute for his own good.

"Nee, Haru-chan. Let's try another dress!" Kyoko suggested with gleaming eyes. Even though she doesn't know this baby, it's a rare chance to see such a cute baby. And it will still be a while before Hana gave birth to Ryohei's daughter. This baby just came in the right time for trying it out!

Haru nodded enthusiastically. "But what dress should we try next?" She asked as she stared at the baby with blushes on her cheeks. She really wanted to hug the baby and squeeze him and keep him for herself. But that won't do. The baby's mother must be worried.

Kyoko hummed as she thought. She then opened the cupboard where the baby dresses were lined up neatly. "How about a nurse outfit?" She proposed, holding the short pink nurse dress, complete with its hat.

Haru hummed as her eyes scanned the dresses lining up. Then something caught her eyes. "Ah, or how about this cute gothic dress?" She asked, also holding up the dress while her eyes kept browsing through the line of clothes. The brunette then pouted. "There are too many choices! I can't pick!" she complained.

Kyoko just giggled seeing her friend's antic. "Don't worry, Haru-chan. Instead of looking for the best dress, why don't we just try all the dresses?" The auburn-haired girl suggestd again.

Haru's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "That's good idea desu!" She exclaimed. "Then, baby-chan–" The brunette stopped as she saw the empty spot where baby had just been.

Kyoko also turned to the baby and saw that he was not there anymore.

Haru dropped to her knees. She hugged her knees and cried waterfall tear. "Baby-chan is not here anymore desu"

Kyoko crouched beside her best friend and soothed her, "Now, now, Haru-chan"

Haru sobbed. "It's such a shame"

Kyoko nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly.

* * *

Yamamoto ran down the hallways to his room with a tight look on his face, intending to change into his formal attire as quickly as possible, when he saw the door to his room was opened slightly.

The swordsman stopped short in his track, mind progressing slowly. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he walked slowly closer to his room, hiding his presence. He held the hilt of his sword as his other hand grabbed the door knob, ready to strike.

Suddenly, he threw the door open and turned his wooden sword into katana, pointing it forward.

He expected to see a burly man with a mask over his face like a typical thief, or a typical mafia man with fedora, or even a thin man with professional attire, or maybe even a wrinkly old man. But no. Instead he saw a _little baby_ playing with his baseball equipments. An extremely cute little baby, if he may add.

Light blushes colored his cheeks as he continued to stare at the little maid kitty playing with his baseball, holding it and putting it into his mouth, covering it with his saliva. Yamamoto gulped inaudibly and tried to pull off his carefree smile, only to fail miserably.

The baby seemed to notice his presence as he suddenly stopped sucking on the ball –oh, he's imagining if the irresistible little baby would suck on his "other" balls down there- and stared curiously at the man with his huge caramel brown eyes.

Yamamoto stopped motionless for a while, mesmerized, and composed himself. And after a long while, started to stride slowly toward the baby.

The kitty doesn't seem to think of him as threat since he suddenly laughed cutely with blushes coloring his chubby cheeks and raised his hands, demanding to get picked up.

The raven haired swordsman cooed inwardly at the baby's adorable respond and picked him up eagerly, forgetting he was suposed to change and went to guide their subordinate. This baby is just _that_ captivating!

Tsuna gurgled as he smiled happily, kicking and throwing his hand to the air, demanding to get raised even higher. Yamamoto seemed to understand what the baby wants since he laughed happily and raised the baby to the air instead of throwing him, knowing he would lose the trust this baby had for him if he threw him through the wall. That was certainly the last thing he'd do.

"Upsy daisy!" He said as he raised the baby again. The baby laughed happily.

Then he raised him again and kept him up since the baby looked like he likes to be in the air. Yamamoto looked from the top of his fluffy brown hair, complete with the cat ears, that made him want nothing other than to hug the life out of this boy, until the tip of his feet which was now covered with paws. His warm brown eyes then settled on the baby's huge caramel brown eyes. The baby stared back at him while intending to bite on his knuckles, making it wet with saliva. Yamamoto's smile slowly turned into a thin line as nostalgic feeling grew in his chest, staring at those somehow very familiar brown eyes.

He lowered his hands to level the baby with his eye level and stared at him. There's only a person who have that kind of warm and cheerful caramel brown eyes, and that person is his most beloved tuna fish.

"Tsu...na?" He whispered, not quite believing it.

The baby, unexpectedly, squealed and clapped his hands, as if confirming the man's suspiciousness.

Yamamoto took the whole sight in front of his eyes and connected it to Tsuna. His face immediately exploded with red, slight red liquid seeped out from his nose as he continued to stare at the baby. He laughed awkwardly as he turned around, intending to meet Spanner or Shouchi to do something or at least _explain_ it to him.

But unfortunately, he was too shocked to see baby-version of his not-so-secret crush that he forgot his surrounding.

He accidentally stepped on his baseball bat and slipped. The back of his head landed painfully on the floor as he accidentally let go of the baby.

Yamamoto opened his eyes blearily, a bit shaken up, when something soft and warm, landed on the lower part of his face. He blinked his eyes to see what it was and regretted it soon.

Tsuna was sitting on his mouth, panties covered member rubbing against the man's nose. Yamamoto felt more blood flew out of his nose before he passed out with Tsuna's chubby ass on his mouth. It was heaven if he may say.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side when the man suddenly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The brunet just patted the man's raven hair and slid down to the floor. The baby scrunched his nose in distaste when he felt his panties was wet. He fumbled with it for a while and managed to take it off.

He then glanced at the man for the last time before continuing his journey.

* * *

That was the last thing he expect to see for the day. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

_"David, any report?"_ Josh asked from his earpiece.

David stepped into the room where the sword expert was lying sprawled on the floor with blood coming out of his nose, his baseball equipments scattered messily around him.

"Josh, I have bad news" he said as he looked around, seeing if the attacker was still there, but he found no one.

Josh sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temple. _"What is it now?"_

David wiped the sweat rolling down his temple, knowing the weight of his bad news. "I found the Rain guardian-sama... unconscious in his room."

_"WHAT?!"_Josh exclaimed, his eyes widening as saucers as he slammed his desk. First Storm guardian-sama, now Rain guardian-sama. _"Do you find anything there?"_

David glanced around the room, seeing if anything is worth while, "Rain guardian-sama is on the floor with blood coming out of his nose. Maybe he was hit using the baseball bat on the back of his head, and–" He stopped, noticing something near the Rain guardian.

_"David?"_ Josh called from the other side, worriedly.

"And..." David hesitated, "and panties" David continued, staring dumbfoundedly at the black frilly panties with... was that _blood_ on it? Maybe it's better not to mention that.

There's only silence for a while.

_"Bring the Rain guardian to the infirmary and_..." Josh paused, "_just leave the... evidence there_" He finally said.

David nodded dumbly and ended the line. He then took Yamamoto's limp body to the infirmary.

* * *

"A woman?" Josh asked himself as he banged his head to the desk. He just can't believe the terror was a woman. He just couldn't believe it!

He raked his hand through his hair in depression. "I don't like where this is going..."

* * *

Oh, poor Josh. If only it was only a woman, not an irresistible little baby. This chapter is so rushed up -_- I'm sorry m( _ _ )m

Reviews please!


End file.
